Shutting Off
by writestories315
Summary: Sometimes not thinking is a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Shutting Off - Part 1

Author name - Carol

E-mail -

Rating - G

Classification - S, R (Harm and Mac)

Spoilers - Everything

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - Working late can lead to new thoughts

Authors Note - I'm not really sure this takes place, so we'll just say sometime in Season 8.

**Originally written in 2002 - Non-beta**

* * *

**2142 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

It's late Wednesday night both Mac and Harm are sitting in Harm's office, preparing for a case the Admiral just gave them. Harm is sitting at his desk reading the file, while Mac is sitting in the chair across from him reading another file. Harm looks at Mac, takes a deep breath and say's, "Hey Mac doesn't it bother you that we are the only two left here?" He looks at Mac and awaits for a joke from her, but she doesn't respond. "Mac." Still no response. "Hey Mac!"

"What!" She finally says as she nearly jumps out of her seat.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering I called your name three times and you never answered. You must really be into that file. Wish mine was more interesting." Harm said as he put his file down on his desk and started walking around the office.

"This file isn't that interesting. I just let my mind wonder." Mac admitted as she put the file down on his desk and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What were you thinking about?" Harm asked.

"Have you ever wanted to shut your brain off?"

"You've been hanging Bud too much. You're beginning to sound like him." Harm said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Ha-ha." She said with a slight grin on her face. "But really have you ever what to stop thinking and just do what your heart tells you to do?"

"Mac I think you need a vacation."

"Harm try to follow me. We come in here everyday, do our work, go home and start the whole thing over again. There are times when I just want to shut my brain off and do something different." Mac said looking out Harms window from her seat.

"You by-the-book-MacKenzie wants to be spontaneous?"

Mac looked at Harm and said, "I guess I do." She then turned her attention back to the

window and said, "Tell me Harm if you could do anything right now what would it be?"

Harm looked at Mac smiled and said, "I would leave the office and go flying. How about you?"

Mac didn't even think she just said, "I think I'd kiss you."

"You'd do what?" Harm said not believing what Mac just said.

"Kiss." Then Mac looked at Harm; who had the deer-stuck-in-the-headlights-look on his face; then she continued, "You know kissing. It involves two people putting their lips together and moving them around."

"I know what kissing is. But I don't think that's a good idea." Harm said.

"That's just it Harm. You're not suppose to think. You just do it."

"Mac that is something that involves thinking. I think..." Harm started to say but Mac leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Harm was shocked and did nothing in response.

Mac pulled away from him and said with a smile, "Are you sure you now what kissing is?" Then she leaned towards Harm again and kissed him. This time Harm did kiss her back. After a few seconds Mac and Harm broke the kiss and looked at each other. "See it works better when both people actually do something."

Harm smiled, chuckled at Mac's comment and said, "Yeah it does. That was nice Mac."

"Yeah it was." She said back to him as she reached for the file she as reading from his desk.

Harm stood up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the desk. He picked up the file he was reading and said, "Mac, would you ever consider shutting off your brain again?"

Mac looked up from the file and said, "Only if you do the same thing."

**The end of Part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Shutting Off - Part 2

Author name - Carol

E-mail -

Rating - PG

Classification - S R (Harm and Mac)

Spoilers - Everything

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - Mac finds out what happens when Harm wants to shut off

Author's Notes - Authors Note - I'm not really sure this takes place, so we'll just say sometime in Season 8. This part takes a place a few weeks after the Shutting Off - Part 1.

* * *

**10:45pm**

**Harm's Apartment**

"More coffee?" Mac asked Harm from the kitchen.

"Sure. Guess we're pulling another all-nighter." Harm said from the couch.

Mac poured the coffee and walked back into the living room. "How else would we spend a Thursday night? Here you go." She handed him his coffee.

"Thank you." Harm said as he took it from her. "So what do you think about our client?"

"I think what I think is not the issue. It is how to prove that he did not murder three people." Mac said as she sat down. "I've been reviewing the statements and I know that we are missing something."

"Well lets keep reviewing." Harm said as they both started to re-read the files.

**12:35am**

Harm is now reading another stack of papers while Mac is writing some notes. "What time is it?" Harm asked her.

"12:35." Mac responded.

"It's late." Harm said.

Mac closed the notepad she was writing in. "I should get home. We can get to work early and put in some more time then." Mac said as she stood up.

Harm stood up, grabbed the coffee cups and walked into the kitchen. "That sounds like a good idea." On his way out of the kitchen he looked out the window. "Did you by any chance hear the weather report for tonight?"

"Just that we would get some snow." Mac said as she put her jacket on.

"Some would be an understatement." Harm said.

"What do you mean?" Mac said as she walked over to where he was standing. She looked out the window. "Where's my car?"

"I think it's that little speck of red under that large pile of snow." Harm said pointing to a lump of snow. "I think you're staying here tonight Mac."

Mac just kept looking out the window. "I can call a cab."

Harm walked over to the radio and turned it on to the weather report, "Why don't we listen to the weather report and then we'll see about a cab."

"OK." Mac said.

Then the weather report started, "This is Mike Taylor on WTHE, Weather Reports when you need them. Well that dusting of snow that was predicted has turned into a dumping of snow. Parts of DC have white-out conditions and the DC Police have stated that no one should be on the roads. About six to eight inches have fallen and it will continue to fall till early in the morning. The snowplows are on the roads, but they are only taking care of the main roads, no side streets or low traffic roads will be cleared until this storm is over. Now back to the Nation Weather Service."

Harm then turned off the radio, "I've got a pair of sweats that you can sleep in."

Mac took off her coat, "I have my bag in the car. If I felt like digging out my car I could get it."

Harm started laughing, "It's no problem." He said as he walked into his bedroom. He came back into the living room with a pillow, sheet, blanket, sweat shirt and pants, and a pair of socks. "Here you go. Why don't you go use the bathroom and I'll get the couch ready for you."

"Thanks." Mac said to him as she took the clothing from him.

About ten minutes later Mac walked into the living room. The legs on the sweat pants were rolled up several times, so she would not trip over them. While the sleeves to the sweat shirt were very long on her. "You know I don't know which is worse the fact that they say, 'Go Navy' or that two of me could fit in them."

"Hey, you could sleep naked." Harm said. He then turned to face Mac who had a very shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry Mac, I should not have said that." He quickly said to apologize to her.

Mac then let out a laugh at him and shook her head, "Is my bed ready?"

"All ready. If you get too cold the control for the heater is next to the door. Just raise the temp." Harm said to her as he walked towards his bedroom.

Mac sat down on the couch, "Well you gave me socks so that should help." Then she turned off the light next to her and got underneath the covers. "Good night Harm."

"Good night Mac." He said as he watched her get comfortable on the couch.

**1:34am**

Harm is sound asleep in his bed, but is finding himself getting cold. Mac has just woken up, because of the cold chill in the air. She gets off of the couch and walks over to the door and turns up the heat. She doesn't hear the heater click on. So she places her hand over the air vent and notices that there is no air coming out. She lets out a slight whimper. "No, you have to work." She whines to the broken heater. She then looks towards Harm's bed. "Maybe I need to give it minute." She walks back to the couch and pulls the blanket around her shoulders. The heater still has not kicked on. She then stands up and walks into Harm's bedroom. She stands at the foot of his bed. "Harm." She say's softly, he doesn't move. "Harm." She say a little louder, still nothing. "Harm!" She say's loudly.

"What?" He mumbles from the bed.

"I think you're heater is broken." She tells him.

He rolls over onto his stomach and places his head into his pillow, "That's nice." He mumbles.

She leans over, grabs his foot and gives it a slight yank. "What?" He says sitting up.

"Heater. Broken. Cold. Fix." Mac says to him.

He then gets up, puts on the sweat shirt that matches the sweat pants he is wearing and walks to the heater. He turns if off then back on. Waits for the heater to kick in but nothing happens. He hits the heater. Nothing happens. He mumbles underneath his breath and walks back into the bedroom.

Mac is sitting on the end of the bed. She looks up at him, "Is it broken?"

"Yeah, I'll have to fix it tomorrow." He runs his hand through his messed up hair, then says. "You know it's a good thing you woke me. I was getting cold."

Mac gives him a slight smile, "Well it's freezing on the couch."

"We're both adults. Why don't you share the bed with me?" Harm said. Mac looked at him with a slightly concerned face. "I promise I will behave. Unless you think you won't."

"I'll behave. But if your a blanket hog I'll kick you." Mac warned him.

"Yes, Colonel." Harm says as they crawl into the bed.

Mac put the blanket she was wrapped in over the both of them. Harm watched as she gets under the covers. She pulls the covers all the way up to her neck and snuggles into the bed. He also noticed that she was slightly balled up. He then pulls the covers around himself and stretches out his legs causing him to accidentally kicked Mac. "Ouch." She said to him.

"Sorry." Harm said. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then he turned his head and looked at her, she was now in a smaller ball. "Are you still cold?"

"Yes." Mac said softly from the other side of the bed.

Harm then took one of his arms and reached for her, "Come on, I'll help keep you warm." Mac just looked at him. "Do you want in invitation?"

Mac smiles at him, "We might be bombed on again." Then she scoots over in the bed and Harm wraps her in his arms. She places one of her arms under her head and the other around him. As she gets comfortable so does Harm.

She moves her head slightly and found herself directly below his lips. Harm notices this because he had just rested his head on his pillow. Mac moves her head back down and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Harm." She said.

"Goodnight Mac." He said and he closed his eyes.

**About twenty minutes later.**

Harm could feel Mac's breath on his neck and her hand on his waist. He was trying not to think about how great it feels to have her that close. But it was very hard not to. He then moved his legs and accidentally kicked her again.

"Do you always kick this much when there's a woman in your bed?" Mac asked.

"Only when I can't fall asleep." Harm responded back to her.

"Try counting sheep." Mac suggested.

"Have you fallen asleep yet?" Harm asked.

Mac let out a deep breath, "No."

Harm then moved so he could face her better, but still have her in his arms. "Why can't we fall asleep?"

"My sheep are on strike." Mac said to him.

"Well, what are we thinking about?" Harm asked.

"Nothing really. How about you?"

"Same." Harm lied.

Mac looked at him, "We could talk about the case till one of us falls asleep?" She suggested.

"No, I don't want to bring work into my bed with you." Harm said.

"What do you want to bring into your bed with me?" She said jokingly

Harm looked at her with a lightly surprised look on his face, "I think that this is crossing that line about just being friends." He said.

Mac turned her eyes away from Harm, "Yeah."

Harm looked at her face, "But we could consider this shutting off talk."

"Shutting off talk?" Mac said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you know you just say or do anything you want to without having to think about it." Harm said to her.

"Are you telling me that you want to shut off?" Mac asked.

Harm smiled at her, "It might help us sleep."

"Why might it help us sleep?" She asked.

"Well, I think the reason why we can't fall asleep is because we are trying not to think about each other in the way we are thinking about each other." Harm said.

"English?" Mac said.

"We're thinking about how we are together in my bed and how nice this feels." Harm explained to her.

Mac turned her eyes from his face, "You might have a point."

"So I say we shut off." Harm said.

"So we just stop thinking. Harm that might." Mac starts to say but is stopped by Harm's lips on hers. The moment his lips touched hers she responded by kissing him back.

Harm moves his arms so he can hold her better. He felt Mac's arms wrap around him. Harm slowly moves his head away from her lips, "You were saying something." He barley whispers to her.

Mac opened her eyes slightly at him, "No, I wasn't." She said, then she placed one hand behind his neck and pulled his head back towards her and continued to kiss him.

The kisses started out a soft and sweet, but as a few seconds passed they both decided to try for a little more. Harm made the first move by opening his mouth slightly and kissing Mac. To his surprise Mac opened her mouth. Then their tongues touched each other and the kisses became stronger. As the kisses went on Harm's arms were still around her holding her to him. His hands moved around on her back a little. Mac's arms were around him and her hands were feeling his back muscles.

After about ten minutes Mac started to pull back from the strength of the kisses. She didn't stop completely she just lead them both back to little kisses on their lips. Mac started to kiss his lips softly and moved her hands to the sides of his rib cage. Harm slowed his kisses but left his arms around her. Once they stopped they just looked at each other and smiled softly. Harm laid back down in the bed and wrapped Mac back in his arms, the way they were when they first tried to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Harm." Mac whispered to him.

Harm smiled, "Goodnight Sarah."

As soon as both of them closed their eyes they fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
